


Furniture Shopping

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [37]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Karrot Kings - Freeform, M/M, Pintroverts, there needs to be more content of them and I'll make it myself if i have to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Thomas and Nico go shopping.
Relationships: Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Furniture Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I really like drabbles now lol. Send me some drabble prompts if u want to my tumble @psychedelicships ! also if you have pintroverts content send it to me 👀

“What about this one? Does it match the bookshelf?”

Nico pointed to a desk lamp on display. 

“I think so? It’s the same shade of gray, right?” Thomas replied. “Gosh, I’m beginning to hate ikea,” he laughed. 

“Ugh, same. It’s like a maze in here! An endless maze of lighting and tables.”

“Don’t forget the closets.”

“I’m almost certain that if we look in enough closet displays we’re going to find Narnia.”

“No thanks,” Nico replied. “I spent enough time in closets already.”

“Oh my- wait, is that a Mickey Mouse alarm clock? Never mind, I don’t hate Ikea anymore.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Blink and You'll Miss It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885283) by [edupunkn00b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edupunkn00b/pseuds/edupunkn00b)




End file.
